


Friends Of Silver

by taegazing



Category: NCT (Band), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Dragons, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegazing/pseuds/taegazing
Summary: Mark didnt know what to do about the handsome bard that kept forcing him not to be so awkward. He supposed he didnt mind, he even got to learn how to dance out of it. He was stuck on how he felt, though. Surely it was just mild annoyance, right?-aka the lumark witcher au no one asked for but everyone wanted.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	Friends Of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this first chapter while i go slave away for more. this is just a preview to see how it goes!

A soft breeze whipped through the outskirts of the town of Novigrad, pulling leaves along with it. As the sky turned from a black to a soft blue, some villagers were already walking along the worn paths of the town, starting their days early enough to get some coin for their hard work. Mark was one of them, however, he didnt do any hard manual labor such as tilling farmland or selling jewelry that he has overpriced and is looking to sell. Roach whined as Mark pulled him to a stop at the post in front of the tavern he would be stopping at. His beloved horse was no doubt tired after the long night of travel, and he would need some food and rest soon, as provisions ran thin. The forest he had to come through on his way to the town of Novigrad had been unsettlingly empty, void of any hunt. He hadnt seen a deer, much less any wildlife in at least three days time. 

He slipped off Roach and grabbed onto his bearing reins, looping it around the stable post. Mark turned to survey the town and farmland next to him, and the scarce amount of people despite being such a large city. However, he was located on the outskirts of Oxenfurt, so he assumed it was normal. Mark made his way over to a small tavern where he could hear music playing, despite being close to five am. 'Guess the bards never quit. Good money though.' 

Opening the door to the tavern, he was immediately hit with an intense smell of horrid ale, which smelled like it'd been made with dirt and blood. Looking around there were mostly men, with a few women dressed in hardly anything at all, barely to be considered clothing. The tavern was suddenly very quiet save for the single bard continuing to play his tune. All eyes were on him now, and he cant say he really expected anything else. Looking around for the barkeep was easy enough, as the tavern owner was the only woman with decent enough clothing on. Mark approached her slowly as she was looking down and away from him. When she looked up to meet his eyes, he was actually suprised to see how young she was. 'Maybe in her mid twenties at most.' He speculated. She gave him a look up and down before rested her eyes just slightly behind his head, right where his swords are strapped to his back.

Deciding she wouldnt be the one to open the conversation, he decided to. "Im looking for work," She jumped in surprise as if she wasnt expecting him to speak so lowly, "And a point towards this towns marketplace. Unless you have sustainable food for sale, in which case i will be more than happy to buy from you." Mark cringed inwardly on how rough and low his voice had become from missuse and lack of drink this past day. She looked directly in his eyes and decided that it would be best if she didnt, he guessed, as she looked away quite quickly, gesturing to her pantry. "W-we have only a few selections from our stock, the town market is more than likely in the center of the town. I do not go into town often, but im sure if you could get someone to lead you, you would find it without a problem."

Her voice shook, but she kept her face calm as she answered him. Mark nodded, and placed two copper on the table. "Just a bottle will do for now, thank you." He went towards the only empty table in the building and sat down, setting his swords on the table as well. While he waited for the barkeep to make his drink, a man in colorful clothes approached him and sat down on the other side of the table.


End file.
